1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for fabricating semiconductor device, and more particularly to a method of using aluminum layer as etching stop layer for patterning a platinum layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with the development of technology and the improvement of the semiconductor techniques, electronic devices are widely used in modern life. Micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) technology is used to fabricate micro mechanical devices by using conventional semiconductor technologies like electroplating, or etching, such that a mechanical component in a micro-meter scale may be formed. The MEMS devices may be applied, for example, in the voltage controlling component in an ink printer, the gyroscope in a car to detect the tilt of the car, the vibration membrane in a microphone to sense a sound, or the micro-heaters in air detectors, chemical detectors, and polymerase chain reaction (PCR) biological chips to provide a local heating function. The MEMS technology which combines the fabrication process of the mechanical and the electronic devices has the advantages of low costs, high performances and high density.
Platinum (Pt), the promising material, can be widely used in very-large-scale integration (VLSI) and MEMS field as electro-thermal, humidity and gas sensor due to its chemical stability and excellent oxidation resistance. Pt also has a high work function and forms a high potential barrier against electron transfer at the interface with the dielectric material, which may suppress leakage current. However, etching process used for patterning platinum in current fabrication is unable to be controlled effectively thereby influencing the uniformity of the product and inducing the loss of the dielectric layer underneath. Hence, how to resolve this issue and improve the current fabrication for patterning platinum has become an important task in this field.